


sometimes you find an abandoned alien in the street and end up getting a sister instead

by yumeboy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aliens, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, also kaito's 18 and miku is like 4, as previously stated i dont know how to tag this but uh, i guess, i'm not a fan of the ending but whatever, implied/referenced child abandonment, miku is an alien lmao, no beta we die like men, no clowning, they have a sibling relationship in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeboy/pseuds/yumeboy
Summary: If there was anything in the world Kaito could’ve possibly been expecting to find on his way home from another usual day at school, an abandoned alien child was... not it.Or, Kaito finds a small alien child and doesn't expect anything to happen.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sometimes you find an abandoned alien in the street and end up getting a sister instead

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is big_yikes' new account bc I impulse-deleted everything <3  
> if you've seen this fic before I'm sorry <33  
> and just for reference, this is set in a universe where humanoid aliens coexist with humans and that's why it was totally normal to find an alien child just. There.

If there was anything in the world Kaito could’ve possibly been expecting to find on his way home from another usual day at school, an abandoned alien child was...  _ not it. _

Well, he  _ assumed _ the kid had been abandoned; the lost expression on their face, their red, eerie eyes ready to start crying at any second and the nervous fidgeting with their hands made it very clear they had no idea where they were, and were most likely left behind.

He rationalized in his brain that he had no obligation to this kid or their parents whatsoever, not to mention this area wasn’t commonly visited or inhabited by aliens, so whatever this kid was doing here was none of his business.

But he couldn’t just ignore the kid and leave them there, could he?

“Hey, buddy.” He carefully approached the child. He didn’t believe they could do any harm, not more harm than a human child could anyway, but he was careful not to scare them and make them start crying or run away. “You lost?”

The kid wiped away some tears forming in their eyes and nodded.

“You have anywhere to go?” He crouched down to the kid’s height, in an attempt to make them less afraid. He had no way of confirming whether or not it worked, since the kid didn’t change their posture, but at least he hadn’t made it worse.

The kid shook their head no and more tears were already starting to form.

They emited sounds Kaito had no way of deciphering, but he assumed they were trying to explain their situation.

He nodded, not letting the kid know he didn’t understand; that would probably just make it worse.

“Don’t cry, little buddy,” he said, not knowing how to approach the situation. “You wanna find some shelter? Seems like it’s gonna rain.” He got up, looking down at the lost little alien.

The kid’s eyes lit up and they nodded, clinging to Kaito’s sleeves.

And so, his way back home took a detour to the nearest day care center, where he could be sure the little alien kid would be properly looked after.

\------------

Once they’d gotten to the center, the little alien kid refused to let go of Kaito’s arm, much to the amusement of the people working there.

“Hey, little one,” one of the women approached the kid, who just hid behind Kaito. “What’s your name?”

The kid made sounds neither the woman nor Kaito could understand.

“Do you want to write that for me instead, sweetie?” The woman asked, prompting the kid to peek their head from behind the teen boy’s arm.

The kid let go of Kaito’s arm and picked up the piece of paper and crayon the woman had offered.

A few seconds of scribbling later, the kid proudly presented the piece of paper, unrecognizable letters as the centerpiece, and little green stars around it. Clearly, they were proud of their little art project.

“Can you read that?” The woman whispered to Kaito, visibly embarrassed that she couldn’t decipher the kid’s writing.

“No clue,” he replied. “Seems the kid can’t communicate in Japanese.”

The woman gave up trying to speak to him and instead turned her attention to the little alien and their proud crayon creation.

“That… looks like an M…” She began trying to understand the writing. “An I... a K... and a U.”

The kid beamed at the woman, which seemed like enough confirmation that the guess was correct. Kaito wondered how much of that was because it really was correct and how much of that was because the kid wasn’t sure what they were doing either.

“Miku? Is that your name?” The woman asked, trying to get more concrete confirmation.

The kid nodded, but still looked confused.

After a few minutes of conversation to explain how he came to find Miku - apparently, the kid answered to that name, even if it probably wasn’t the name she was trying to convey - and turned to leave and finally go back home, thinking this would be the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed the read consider leaving kudos or a comment :)


End file.
